A new life
by Skellington girl
Summary: Beta reader is LiliCartMan. Cometblast and her twin Blitzwing life changed when they bonded with their sparkmates and had kids. But megatron escaped the stockage and turning their new life upside down. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"A so big crowd of humans and robots is here today, in the main square of Detroit. For the third time, humans are joining Autobots to celebrate a happy event: today in fact two Autobots are wedding, or, better, two robots that theorically , on their planet, belong to enemy factions, meaning an Autobot man and a Decepticon woman (man and woman, nor Mech and femme because it's a human who is speaking), two factions that for many years have been fighting against each other on their planet Cybertron, and for many months on Earth. Hopefully, no battles today, differently from the first time Autobots joined us in this place, when on Earth a Decepticon appeared for the first time, but a wedding, that the future couple are celebrating in the ceremony that is typical of a planet that is near Cybertron Cybertron…"

While the reporter was speaking on the platform (the one where Earth Autobots had assisted an inauguration and met Starscream: ep. Transform and roll out part 3) in front of the camera-bots, Sari, on the platform, in front of Bulkhead's legs, mended her white dress and her loose hair. This wasn't the first time she assisted a similar event, an "exotic" ceremony, but seeing it has always a particular effect: a wedding that was celebrated according to the tradition of Polarius, that was appunto a planet next to Cybertron.

"Oh Sari, I hope that everything will be all right this time too!" professor Sumdac, who was wearing a black suit, whispered towards his daughter. Autobots and Decepticons were still fighting, so that there was no day in which anyone, either robot or human, didn't expect a Decepticon attack anyone in Detroit: because of this too, Ratchet had thought it wouldn't be wise to waste time for decorations and anything similar, nor to prepare a complete wedding ceremony, but make the future couple give their consenso in front of an officer or a priest of Primus and a few best men, in an essential and quick way like in the time of Great War.

However, for the first two marriages, few months before, in Detroit the couplet had been lucky: no Decepticon attacks during the ceremony. This had been a relief not only for the couples themselves, ot only for Optimus Prime's team, that had been fighting Megatron in first line on Earth, but also for some inhabitants of Polarius who had insisted for the couples to wed with a full ceremony: the first time because the bride was Skydancer, Crown Princess of Polarius, who had lived for much time on Cybertron and then on Earth in Mech borrowed plums, as Bumblebee, and that had Bonded her teammate Prowl; the second time because Skydancer/Bumblebee's mother was a cadet princess of Polarius, working on Cybertron as an ambassador, and had Bonded Sentinel Prime. In these cases, being the brides two Femmes from a royal family, some Polariusian organizers had proposed a complete ceremony; and it had been celebrated on Earth as Skydancer and her mother had requested because they had liked to see Earth once more before leaving to Polarius. Actually, because of the risks of Decepticon attacking, maybe at least Jazz and Cometblast could have asked for a simple ceremony, with only the main moments– the declaration in front of an officiate, the couple's consensus, the best men's confirm-, but instead the two Cyberninjas had asked for a complete ceremony, maybe to know a ceremony different from the Cybertronian one.

Bulkhead, Ratchet, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Sentinel Prime, all of them with shiny armors tank clearing oil, that were reflecting the rays of the afternoon sun, standing together with Sumdac, Sari, captain Fazone and the Major on a side of the bottom of the stairs as a place of honor, were looking interested at Jazz and Optimus: the last one, standing on the platform, was speaking to Jazz.

"Are you very nervous, Jazz?"

"Yes, so much, understand me, between the fact that I'm Bonding, that isn't a day like other ones, and the fact that Comet is a Decepticon, that had made humans and especially the Elite Guard gossip for a while… yes I'm nervous." was the Cyberninja's anwer.

"Come on." Optimus said "we already know that we can't expect anything bad from Comet: not even from the Polariusians, they've never took part in the war."

"Yes I know… actually Shadowstriker's team was arrived against Megatron, but… yes, I think that thank them Cometblast will be accepted without any prejudice."

The year before, Polarius had sent a strike force, the Renegades, leaded by the noble Shadowstriker, to help Optimus and his team against Megatron: during the Renegades' staying on Earth, Bumblebee had been discovered to be Skydancer, the daughter of Sentinel Prime and ambassador Starsun, whose real name was Wildstorm. Besides, the Decepticon Cometblast had appeared on Earth looking for her brother, Blitzwing, but had affirmed she had been raised by Autobots and didn't follow Megatron's ideals: the Earth Autobots had felt they could trust her, but especially the Renegades and Starsun had been immediately kind to her, without any prejudice, maybe because they had never fought against Decepticons before. Their kindness and receptiveness had took Jazz too, who had discovered that both he and Cometblast felt for each other something more than sympathy for each other…

Jazz smiled and looked again at his polymer clothes, which in that day were covering his armor: a black kimono, a pair of large grey-light blue trousers, a white fan, a typical clothes for wedding on Polariusian. Instead, on the occasion he had taken off his visor: it was rude to hide a part of your face, in formal occasions.

At the periphery of the square, many police and S.W.A.T. vehicles were standing to oversee the situation, and a small spaceship surrounded by some blue Polariusians robots was near to them. Instead, together with Optimus and Jazz, on the platform, a white, black and golden robot stood, who was a priest of Primus send on Earth to officiate the ceremony, carrying a sort of small tray, covered by a light blue cloth , where there were some objects that he needed for the ceremony: a blade, a metal cup, two small clothes, a big ring with a red and blue crystal on it Sunring set up the ceremony. "What are you feeling today actually, Jazz?" the reporter asked; she took the microphone from its support towards the Cyberninja, so that he kneeled.

"I'm very excited, believe me, it's a day the arrive of which I would have never expected, before knowing Cometblast." Jazz answered, "Especially, it's a pleasure to me to know that COmetblast has been accepted soon by all my teammates without any problem."

"In which sense, actually?." the reporter asked.

"I mean, Optimus Prime and his team trusted Cometblast immediately, when she affirmed she didn't believe in pour enemies' ideals and she didn't have any hostile intentions toward us. Sentinel Prime too, the ex-leader of Elite Guard of Cybertron, told me he trusted her too, besides his Bondmate, or wife as you say, Ambassador of Polarius, showed to be very open-minded towards Cometblast. Comet is a Decepticon by Creation, and this during the war would be enough to make us suspect her good intentions: but she had always lived with some Autobot and then holds no hostility for us, nor for Terrestrial."

"You said that an Ambassador from another planet expressed her opinion towards the bride: could you please be more precise?"

"Well, Ambassador Starsun, Sentinel Prime's Bondmate, as maybe you already know, comes from a planet that never partook in our civil war against Decepticons, maybe because of this the ambassador has no prejudices against Cometblast."

"Hey you look, the bride's coming!" somebody among the humans cried. And Jazz roused himself, while, in the crowd, the humans were parting to let Cometblast pass.

Here she was: the Cyberninja Decepticon was wearing a long white kimono with long sleeves and a fire red embroidery, and a basket-like hat with yellow and red Polariusians flowers, while in her servos she was carrying her sai daggers. Actually, Sari had noticed that these Polariusians wedding clothes were so similar to those one of an Earthern country named Japan: this had surprised Jazz, because Polarius and Earth had never had contacts before the past was taking Cometblast to the platform, servo in servo, causing the crowd's surprise, was…

"Blitzwing?"a surprised Sumdac exlaimed, while the curious humans were looking at the Decepticon.

"And the other one is..."

Blitzwing, in his Random mode, was laughing and greeting the crowd with a wide gesture of his servo. By the other servo he was pushing ahead nobody less than Megatron: the Decepticon leader was full of dents and scratches, didn't carry his fusion cannon, and had a pair of stasis cuffs at his servos, looking humiliated and furious.

" You're safe, I'm here for the ceremony only!" Blitzwing exclaimed to the humans,"and this is the gift for my zizy: something, old, something, new, something borrowed, something blue, as you say. The dress belonged to our mom, the autobot symbol is new, we burrowed the flowers from Starsun, and Megatron is black and blue." he added pointing to Megatron, who looked at his traitor general and gritted his denta. Somebody in the crowd seemed to smile interested.

"I promise Professor Sumdac, nothing will happen." Jazz said with a smirk while the reporter was announcing: "The bride, the Decepticon Cometblast, is arriving now at the platform where the ceremony is going to take place. At her side there's a Decepticon who's leading a chained Megatron, Autobot's grat enemy..." She noticed Optimus who was pointing to himself, asking her to make him speak, and Optimus too kneeled to speak in the microphone.

"He's Blitzwing, Cometblast's brother, he's arrived here just as a witness: he and Cometblast have been invited rom Ambassaor Starsun to live on Polarius, so that he's leaving with Comet and Jazz."

"What about Megatron?" the woman continued.

"It seems that Blitwing's being not get along so much with Megatron in the past year, having Megatron tried to hide him Cometblast's existence for a lot of time. So, maybe Blitzwing took here Megatron to make fun of his leader, to force Megatron to see two Decepticons that leave his army."

Once Comet and Blitzwing were arrived at the platform, Blitzwing stood at a side, holding firmly the chain that was both Comet and Jazz kneeled, opposites each other, and the priest said.

"Jazz, Cometblast, you are here today to unite your lives in a Bond, in front of Primus and Cybertron."

Jazz posed his fan on the ground and by his right servo he put ahead his nunchuks; and the same thing Cometblast did, putting ahead her sais in her right servo. Then, every one of them, by the left servo, that was free, touched the other's one right servo and weapons.

Sunring put his servo on their united ones.

"Neither I, Jazz possess you, nor you, Cometblast, possess me, but in my total freedom and totally respecting your freedom, in front of Primus and these witnesses, I am taking you as my legitimate mate." Jazz said.

"Neither I, Cometlbast, possess you, nor you, Jazz, possess me, but in my total freedom and totally respecting your freedom, in front of Primus and these witnesses, I am taking you as my legitimate mate." Cometblast repeated.

"On my Spark I solemnly promise that to love you in joy and in sorrow, in good times and bad times."Jazz said. And Cometlast:

"On my Spark I solemnly promise that to love you in joy and in sorrow, in good times and bad times."

Jazz continued , "On these instruments of mine I solemnly promise to share with you the labour and the results of the work that will support our lives."

"On these instrument of mine I solemnly promise to share with you the labor and the results of the work, that will support our lives." the ninja Decepticon repeated.

"On my existence I solemnly promise to accept and support the Creations that Primus will want to give us." he said.

"On my existence I solemnly promise to accept and support the Creations that Primus will want to give us." she repeated.

Then the Elite Jazz Cyberninja pronounced the last formula "On my existence I solemnly promise to fulfill all this, every decacycle of my life, until destruction will not separate us."

Cometblast repeated the wording.

Sunring, who had kept his hands posed on them during all their speech, said:

"I have heard your proposal and have assisted to your promises, and by my hands now I call Primus to testify your declaration."

He kneeled and posed the tray on the ground. He picked up the blade and cup from the tray. "Now, be the life force that flows in the circuits of anyone of your, united of the life force that flows in the circuits of the other one, so that your promises will be valid in front of Primus." he said.

"The ceremony is proceeding, uniting a so strong bond like the blood one, meaning the union of the newly married couple by a source of life, to the exchange of a ring, a symbol of eternal union, in this ceremony that makes us think the relationship we have in terms of spirituality. A so different and so similar to us race of beings, the same relationship that today is uniting two enemies' soldiers, who belongs to different armies: so different in ideals and so similar in their soul and life."

In fact, during the reporter's speech, the two ninjas were unwinding the sleeves of their kimonos and picked the small clothes of polymer: Sunring, while he was speaking, put the glass under Jazz's arm, cut a little Jazz's forearm, making some Energon flow and fall in the cup. He repeated the same gesture on Cometblast, who too wiped the Energon away.

"Sari, the more I see it, the more I'm lucky that we don't do this, think how many infections in that case!" Sumdac whispered to his daughter.

"To us it's a little more difficult actually" Ratchet whispered back, with a small smile "we're less sensitive to infections than you"

"Ssh! The ring, here we are!" Sari interrupted them. In fact, Jazz, after having wiped the Energon from his forearm, had took the Transformed-sized ring from the tray

"Cometblast, you are receiving this crystal as a confirm of our union, in front of Primus, that nothing and nobody will ever be able to break."

In a word, like the Christian wedding ring, but curiousely this was done by the Mech only.

Optimus, in the meanwhile, rose for a moment the cup filled in Energon, everybody to see it, then he kneeled and posed it on the ground, stood up again, and Jazz and Cometblast they united together their hands again, Jazz's left hand in Cometblast's right hand and vice versa, in a position as to shake them, but actually crossing each other's fingers, the palms opposites each others and the back of hands towards the priest and the crowd. And Optimus, standing up, put again his hands over them. Blitzwing, Sentinel Prime, the Sumdacs, the Earth Autobots including Bumblebee and Prowl bowed their helms to mean they were witnesses of the union.

"... and now, the leader of the Earth Autobots is pronouncing the final wording." the reporter finally announced.

"I, Sunring, am a witness of your union, and by the powers that have been given me as a minister ofPrimus, in the presence of Primus and of these witnesses, I pronounce you mates. Be then a single thing, equal in rights and duties, until destruction will not separate you."

It was done. Jazz and Cometblast were mates, and all the Autobots began to applaude joyfully, followed by Sari, her father, Blitzwing and the crowd of humans, saluting the kiss that the two Cyberninja exchanged.

The cameras were still taking photos, while the humans and robots were applauding. Some fireworks exploded in the sky. Blitzwing laughed joyfully, and went to hug Cometblast, then pulling Megatron's chains, he joined the newly-bonded couple down the stairs.

The applausing crowd parted again to let the four bots pass, and the Earth Autobots, the Sumdac family (and the priest, having gathered the tray and the instruments) followed them. Finally, the group reached the spaceship, and here, the Polariusian guards took Megatron to take him on Cybertron The ramp and door of the ship opened.

"Congratulations to you all, a wonderful ceremony said with a smile always exciting to see it, even if we saw twice more"

"Yes he's right, I agree" his daughter added.

"I hope you will have a nice trip to Polarius an will happy together Sentinel Prime said Let's keep the contact, Jazz. I'm gonna stay on earth.

"You can count on this, sir"Jazz answered.

"And thank you all for this" Cometblast added, bowing her head. What if Master Yoketron was here…

"Thank you all Autobots, really. Have fun In the stockade _My lord." _Blitzwing laughed "Count on this, he'll not escape. " was Optimus's answer.

"Many good thing to you all, have a nice trip" the Autobots greeted together.

"And don't forget greeting Prowl and Bumblebee when you arrive" Bulkhead added.

"We will, thank you" Jazz and Comet answered. Finally, they walked up the ramp, and the priest carrying his instruments, Blitzwing and the Plariusian guards joined them.

The ramp and door finally closed, and the ship began to rise, with a loud noise of its engines. The Autobots and humans greeted the ship until it really left.

Megatron gritted his denta and his optics was burning with rage. How dared his general to betray him in this way: leaving Decepticons because of that cursed Cyberninjas, especially considering what the Femme one meant to Megatron. Ah, but that traitor would pay…


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise

Hit by hit with the bo staff, Blitzwing was skillfully returning his sisters' daggers. A stellar cycle had passed from Cometblast's and Jazz's wedding, and the newly married couple together with Blitzwing had moved to Polarius, where the twins now were working as members of the Royal Guard, and Jazz always for the Elite Guard.

During that stellar cycle, the life had passed in a comparative quiet way for everyone, at least on Polarius. Megatron, after the last time Cometblast had seen him, had been condemned to the life sentence because of his war crimes, and as far as it was known, he was still in the stockades. But the other Decepticons had been remained on Earth, still looking for the fragments of the Allspark that could be lost on that planet.

"Knowing Starscream, he may have been proclaimed himself lead immediately after I managed to escape from their base leading Megatron to congratulate you and Jazz" Blitzwing had chuckled; the day of his sister's wedding, while the small ship was flying to Polarius. And who knew if Megatron, in the brig, had heard him?

The Decepticon might be loyal to Megatron, but seemed to find a way out with Starscream as a leader, judging by what Optimus and the other Autobots were saying form Earth every few days: Optimus hadn't managed to find all the fragments of the Allspark that the Decepticon had taken. But on the other hand, what Decepticon could do without Megatron as a leader, Optimus and his team had already seen when had arrived on Earth for the first time: from the first battle against Starscream at the end of which the Allspark was disappeared for the first time, to the bitter surprise of having a former Autobot as an enemy, Blackarachnia, to the many battles against the very loyal Lugnut and the powerful Blitzwing. Alright, Blackarachnia and Blitzwing, after having met respectively Skydancer and Cometblast, had abandoned Megatron, making the Decepticon lines weaker, but Starscream wasn't an unable fighter at all. Not without a reason some members of the Renegades, a special strike force of Polarius arrived on the Earth the year before, had remained of the Earth to fight against Megatron, together with Optimus: of these seven noble Femmes, who had arrive the first time, after Cometblast's wedding three had remained on the Earth together with Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead. And Sentinel Prime too, who had moved to Polarius after his own Bond, later had decided to stay on Earth to help Optimus at least for a little time.

Among the other Cyberninjas, in that Polariusian dojo where the twins trained, Outback, in that moment, was training with the bo staff in fighting Jazz's nun chucks. She, the scout of the Renegades strike force, had Bonded Blitzwing on Polarius nine months before, and they had a good relationship: Blitzwing seemed content to have known someone like her, grumpy and strict but caring too, who seemed to manage to calm the Triple Changer's not always stable character. Cometblast thought that this Femme was a little similar to Ratchet, as far as Cometblast had known the last one Mech.

The two brothers were continuing hitting each other, when Cometblast began to feel something…

"Still?!" she told herself. It was like the Energon she had had some megacycle before was going to come back to her mouth. She took a servo to her mouth, including the sai dagger she was using. But, what did that mean?

"Comet what are you doing?" Blitzwing asked, stopping the hit he was doing with the Bo. He missed his sister for very little, because she, to press her servo on her mouth, had, had took it quickly away from him.

"Not feeling well…" she began. The nausea was still there.

"Do you want us to stop?" Blitzwing said, speaking louder not realizing it. A couple of Cyberninjas near to them heard them, and Jazz and Outback too stopped to see.

"What's happening Cometblast?" another pupil asked "Are you ill?"

"I don't know… sickness…" Cometblast moaned because her nausea was stronger and she feared she would purge.

"Let's go in the med bay, quick" Jazz told Blitzwing. And this they did.

The doctor, who worked at the dojo, began to visit Cometblast calmly as usual.

"You said you felt sick and earlier this morning you purged?" he asked "anything else?"

"Yes: it's a couple of days I feel weak especially during the training" she answered "and sometimes I feel upset, but it's strange, in these days I have nothing to worry, I don't know if it depends on my Bond with Jazz or Blitzwing, it doesn't seem to me they are so worried for something they would have told me… It's not much to tell what my problem could be…" she stopped.

"Let me" the doctor said calmly, "take your armor off"

Cometblast obeyed, and the doctor began to observe herm theb to scan her form the helm to the neck, to the Spark chamber…

Out of the med bay, Jazz and Blitzwing were waiting.

"Cometblast has a strong constitution" Blitzwing said "we lived on the road as Sparklings and managed to survive, I don't' think she has something serious"

"Bots who have lived on the road for much time starve, and their health is bad" Jazz replied "I tell you because some Sparklings that Yoketron had found had these problems, I saw them. But you and Cometblast later were fed well and… oh don't be angry with me" he added, seeing that Blitzwing's expression had darkened, and he had passed to Hothead mode "I don't think well of Megatron for this: he may have took you away from the road, but it's not enough to justify the fact he altered your memory to make a Decepticon of you"

Blitzwing and Cometblast, in fact, were the children of two Decepticons who, against Megaron's orders, had sparked: their parents had died a little later, and the twins had remained to live on the road on Cybertron. Once, Megatron had kidnapped Blitzwing, still a Sparkling then, and had installed on him a device that had modified Blitzwing's memory, so that he would forget his sister and be raised as a Decepticon. Cometblast, hadn't been kidnapped because Megatron had thought she was too weak, so she had remained alone on the road; little time later, she had been found and adopted Yoketron, the great master of martial arts. But many years later an adult Cometblast had come on Earth looking for her brother: Blitzwing had found his memory back, and recognized his sister, and then, helped by Optimus' and Sentinel's team had managed to save her from Megatron…

The door of the med bay opened and Cometblast, wearing back her armor, looked excited her brother and Bond mate. She was trembling.

"Primus, what's the matter Comet?" Blitzwing asked.

Cometblast hugged Jazz: "It's wonderful… we're going to have two children Jazz I'm carrying"

"WHAT?!" the two Mechs cried. And before Cometblast could say anything else, they both fainted. The thud attracted the doctors' attention, which quickly went out of the med bay to help them.

Luckily, nobody of them had hurt, and after some minutes, the doctor saw them coming back online.

"Oh Cometblast it's wonderful!" Jazz said hugging his wife. "Two Sparklings, what a surprise!"

"Oh wow!" Blitzwing cried happily, passing in Random mode.

The doctor smiled, then gave the couples all the advice he could: Cometblast would raise the amount of Energon to drink every day (he wrote the precise amount on a data pad), avoid oil and high grade Energon, avoid training too hardly and maybe stop her usual activities, be visited by a good doctor every orbital cycle (month), get information form a doctor about using metal supports or antiviruses or any other drug, avoid interfacing (sex) hardly.

"Oh than you for everything" Cometblast said.

"I suggest you to stop training at least today, a more expert doctor could give you better advice" the doctor said.

"The other ones, in the training room, will ask us what's happening" Blitzwing said, in his Icy mode.

"Yes, let's go now" Jazz said. "And I'm looking so much to tell Prowl this!"

"To all te Earth Autobot too " Cometblast said, but after, she was a little less happy: "I would like so much Master Yoketron to be here". She missed a lot that wise Autobot who had raised and trained her, not caring she was a Decepticon by birth.

"He would be as happy as we, Comet, believe me" Jazz said with a smile.

"Congratulations to you all, this is everything I can tell you now" the doctor finished, giving them a datapad with his instructions "If you need help, you can find me in any moment, even if any other doctor allows Comet to train in a light way here"

"Well, thank you" the three robots said. And went out.

Cometblast couldn't help stroking her Spark chamber. Two children together, like her and Blitzwing. What a wonderful news. She had to take care of herself for next orb cycles and maybe really stop training for so much time, but she was looking forward for the little ones to be Sparked. She didn't know what to expect that time, but she would do anything in her power to protect those two little gifts from Primus and Jazz. They wouldn't have to suffer as she had done on the road, together with her brother before and later alone. Instinctively, a lullaby that belonged to her Sparklinghood came to her mind and begins to hum:

_**Sleep, my love, as the trees above protect you from the dark. **_

_**A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn.**_

_**Sleep my love, close your eyes and when you´ve awaken, **_

_**The new day will bring to you a bright new world.**_

_**Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings **_

_**Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing. **_

_**Sleep my love close your eyes and when you awaken**_

_**The new day will bring to you a bright new world **_

_**Ever so gently hear my voice**_

_**Ever so softly feel my touch **_

_**Always so gently I walk **_

_**So go to see my love.**_

Another solar cycle inside there, how humiliating! The Decepticon leader hit hardly his fist on the wall of his cell. Useless to hit the wall, Megatron thought, he wouldn't escape there in that way, the cell was built in solid metal…

He fell stting on his berth, angry. Without his sword and cannon, he could do nothing to escape unfortunately, Blitzwing and the Autobots had totok all his weapons away from him before locking him in the same ship that would took him to Cybertron and Blitzwing and his sister to Polarius, that cursed day. Primus, what a loss that of Blitzwing had been, a so powerful warrior, and even Blackarachnia had escaped, after having helped the Autobots to take princess Skydancer away from Megatron. First, the Polariusian princess who would become a so big advantage for the Decepticons, if she had become Megatron's Queen; and, later Blitzwing's sister who had begun to work with Autobots! A dangerous advantage for Autobots. And finally, they had thrown Megatron in the stockades! What would Decepticons do now? What was the traitor Starscream doing in Megaron's absence?

Even the loyal Lugnut couldn't face Autobots? The wardens of the stockades told that on the Earth Optimus Prime and some Polariusian fighters were doing well their work…

Blitzwing… unbalanced but able, and if it hadn't been for his sister in taking him away… Megatron gritted his denta in thinking of this. That Cometblast… But even if he had gone out of his cell, how would he manage to find the Cyberninja Femme and take his revenge? For a moment, his mind flew to Barricade: yes, an able, strong Decepticon, he could fight surely even anyone could come to save her…

'It's a prefect plan.' Megatron thought finally.


	3. Chapter 3: Spread the news

As soon as Blitzwing, Jazz and Cometblast went back to the training room, all the pupils crowded around them.

"So, what is happening, Comet?" Outback asked first.

"Comet are you all right?"

"What did the medic say?"

"It is all right, really" Cometblast said, and, kneeling in front of the master "sensei, everyone, I am carrying two Sparklings"

"What did she say?"

"Sparklings, wonderful!"

"Carrying?"

"Oh wonderful!" everybody smiled in relief and joy.

"This I really didn't expect" a green Minibot exclaimed. Wasp, after being recognized as innocent, had undergone a psychiatric visit by a veteran of Great War's order, Kup, to be sure about the period in the stockades not to have really impaired his mental state. Wasp's insanity was a pretense, since when Skydancer had secretly revealed Wasp's innocence, and used her mother Starsun's connection and managed to make Wasp be transferred in a lower level prison. The princess in disguise had suggested Wasp to act insane, while she was controlling Longarm Prime in Boot Camp, to whom she was on: in this way, the spy could feel falsely safe from suspects and the two Minibots , and maybe accidentally bring himself out of the open, or the two Minibots would be able to find a way to unmask him. Wasp had accepted the plan, and he and the princess in disguise had kept in contact secretly, using a Polariusian device that Cybertronian equipment could not detect.

When finally Shockwave had been exposed, Wasp had been freed, visited and recognized as sane. But some bots were not sure about him not to keep a grudge against Skydancer: after all, because of her plan he had not been recognized as innocent immediately, and had given up his dream to enter the Elite Guard. Then, Jazz had proposed Wasp to train as a Cyberninja on Polarius for at least one year as a proof with many aims: to allow him make up some training and let him experiment the Cyberninja arts as an integral part of Elite Guard training; to use Cyberninja techniques in controlling his mental state and feelings, and possibly in proving other bots he was sane; and to put Wasp to the test, giving him the chance of training as a Cyberninja for Elite Guard or choosing to do anything else, such as a full time Cyberninja if wasp wanted. So, Wasp was now a temporary member of Cyberninja on Polarius and was waiting to come back to Boot Camp in some orb cycles.

"Congratulations to you"

"HAHAHAHA VE NEED A KOLLECTIVE HUG" Blitzwing in his Random mode exclaimed, hugging his sister and another pupil. Some other Cyberninja suppressed a chuckle for this attitude.

"Hey be careful or you will crush the Sparklings!" his Bondmate exclaimed.

"Outback is right, but thank you all, thank you" Jazz answered.

"I am very happy for you Cometblast" the master said, smiling.

"Thank you master, thank you all"

"Did the medic tell you to stop training?"

"Actually not sensei, he allowed me to train in a lighter way and avoid heavy efforts, I still can train by my servos and arms…" she answered, and later, she was in the Femmes' training room, kneeled, pretending to hit something by her sai daggers

At the end of the training, the four brothers and sisters-in-laws went back to the house they shared and switched their computer on. A Mech appeared.

"This is the transfer station of Polarius. How may I direct your call?" he asked.

Jazz asked to be put in contact with the Autobot base on planet Earth, in Detroit, and after some minutes (from Polarius to Earth the contact was not very easy to get), on the screen the four robots could see the face of Optimus Prime, Ratchet and a Polariusian blue femme, as tall as Bulkhead. Some sun rays were enlightening the base, meaning it was morning still, while on Polarius the sun had set.

"Azure, Lady, Optimus Prime" Outback first greeted bowing her helm a little, greeting the second in command of Renegades before and their Autobots allies after.

"Ah Outback, and there is not you only! What do I owe for this call?" Azure asked smiling while Bulkhead, a white Polariusian Femme named ClearStar and red one named Rouge were appearing and greeting.

"Hello to you all" Cometblast greeted "I have some wonderful news for you all: I'm carrying"

"Carrying, really?!" Optimus' face would become a ghostly white if it could, and Ratchet was not less surprised. The two Polariusian Femmes, Rouge who was one of the hardest fighters among the Renegades and ClearStar the medic, looked at Comet and then each other with open mouths. Bulkhead disappeared from the screen and a crash of metal was heard, meaning he had fainted.

"Hey vat's te matter?" Blitzwing asked.

"You told us that you will have Sparklings, I can't help thinking I saw the Great War and we are still in a war. First, it is a so big surprise to me that have not seen many Sparklings for so much time. Secondarily, we are still in a war and do you remember that Decepticons kidnapped Comet?" Ratchet said, while he and Clearstar were trying to make Bulkhead come back online.

"It's true I hadn't thin about this!" Comet exclaimed." what shall we do if Decepticons…"

"Don't be afraid Comet, there is me and Outback and Blitzwing for you" Jazz tried to comfort her "And on Earth too, Optimus is doing a so good work"

"The Renegades are the best, no wonder they were sent here against Megatron" Optimus added, and Azure felt flattered. The seven Femmes had captured Megatron and sent him on Cybertron, but Starscream and Lugnut had escaped, so that Azure, ClearStar and Rouge had remained on Earth to help Optimus in finishing the work, because any Decepticon could use a Transwarp, would be able to arrive on Earth to look for Allspark; not to speak about the possibility that Lugnut and Starscream could find some more pieces of Allspark and use them to build another Space Bridge too.

"Uh, Bulkhead what's the matter?" Sari's voice could be heard, and she ran to help him.

"Don't worry Sari, he just had a strong emotion, we Cometblast has just told us that she's pregnant" ClearStar answered while she was shacking Bulkhead a little.

"A child? Oh wow congratulations!" Sari cooed, and then she greeted Comet, Blitzwing and their respective Bondmates.

"Congratulations, yes, but I must tell you that they are twins: Comet what did the medic told you about facing pregnancy?" Ratchet asked.

"To be careful about the amount of Energon, why exactly?"

"Because twins mean more than Spark to give energy to" ClearStar said "an excessive amount of Energon, produced by your body, can overload your circuits if they impaired.. But it it's improbable that this could be affect you Comet, you were healthy when you entered the Royal Guard, thank Yoketron… here he is coming back online"

"Anything broken?" Rouge, who had a crush for Bulkhead , asked, and Cleartsar smiled, shaking her head.

Bulkhead opened his optics and immediately exclaimed "Wow Jazz, congratulations!"

"Thank you: tell me about you now, how is going on Earth?"

"I do not complain" Azure said "we found two Allspark shards in a mine out of Detroit, last week they had caused an explosion that had lead police to call us too, and it was a so hard fight with Lugnut, but we finally managed to take them. Shadowstriker called me a megacycle ago and told me that you too are training hardly"

"We are, I can't help thinking Decepticons and the war now, I want to be ready" Jazz said.

"We will not disturb you any more, if you have anything to do…" Outback said

"We were just training Outback" Azure said "But maybe Comet wants to have a rest, she looks a little tired"

"A little Azure, we will call you later"

"Goodbye!" Blitzwing too greeted, followed by his sister and Jazz, and the screen switched off.

"Uh Ratchet" Sari asked "I was wondering, now that Cometblast is pregnant, how are you robots born?"

A little embarrassing: Sari had been a child until two years before, but surely after so much time she had not a child's mind any more. So, Ratchet and Clearstar explained that Mechs ad Femmes produced small particles of metal and energy; that in the interface (meaning the sexual intercourse) these cells united and formed a new structure, in a special hollow organ in the Femmes' abdomen near the spark chamber, that this union caused the creation of the Spark and Protoform of the future robots, and that some wires allowed its feeding, in contact with the Spark; that at the end of pregnancy the robot was expelled like in humans; Femmes had two organs on their chest too, that produced a special Energon to feed the newly-sparked robot, until it could drink normal low-grade Energon. The two medics had managed to read some data of human biology and medicine in those two years, for any eventuality, so that now they could compare the processes they were explaining to the human ones. Sari was so surprised and interested: in this too, Cybertronians and Polariusians were so similar to humans! A part of this the tutor-bot had taught her, in a science lesson that professor Sumdac had uploaded, and it was a little like what the adults told the children "dad's seed met mom's egg"

After a last hit of sai daggers, Shadowstriker, Prowl and Skydancer bowed to their waist, and the lesson finished. They went out of the room of Royal Palace where they trained and went to their rooms. They had moved to Polarius about one stellar cycle before, after having worked in Optimus' team for some months more, and just after their formal wedding. Skydancer had been chosen as a successor by her aunt Queen Moonrunner, when she was still a Sparkling, and her coronation was scheduled for less than a year after the Renegades' arrive on Earth, but actually she and Prowl were not on the throne yet. When Bumblebee had managed to prove Wasp's innocence and expose Shockwave, the princess in disguise had been brought in a trial for complicity in a calumny: when she was on Earth, she knew that the real Decepticon spy was not Wasp but Shockwave, and had not cleared him of the accuse for so much time; at the trial, she and Wasp explained that Wasp's insanity was a pretence, and that not revealing Shockwave immediately was a plan by them, who in this way wanted to avoid Shockwave to discover that Bumblebee was still on to him at the Boot Camp. So, Bumblebee's complicity with Shockwave was only a pose, and she had got a decreased sentence: instead of being arrested like Wasp, Skydancer had seen her coronation being put off at least until Shockwave would be captured. So, Prowl and Bumblebee had being spending all their life on Polarius getting ready to become Queen and Prince Consort: they had been attending lessons of politics, economy, heraldry, law, Polariusian history, dance, good manners, and Prowl had asked to add some lessons of martial arts and natural sciences, because he was curious to know the world of organics on Polarius and didn't want to abandon his old occupation as a Cyberninja, at least as self-defense. He and Skydancer, together with the Royal Family, had often visited many schools, hospitals, research centers on Polarius.

Prowl and Skydancer were going to their berthroom to get polished a little, considering that they would meet Queen Moonrunner later, when a white and water green servant reached them out of the training room, and bowed to her waist.

"Your Highnesses, there is a call for you from the dojo of Articus" she said.

"Thank you Seafoam" Skydancer said and she and Prowl entered the throne room, where a screen switched on. Prowl immediately opened his subspace and put there his visor, that now he wore only during the training, because etiquette didn't allow him to cover a part of his face, and they greeted Jazz and Blitzwing joyfully.

"Hello to you all Jazz, what is the matter?"

"Milady, Milord!" Outback greeted. Prowl felt embarrassed by so many manners, and Skydancer too was a little flattered: after all, she was not Queen yet, the Renegades had always treated her like a normal Femme not like a pampered noble.

"Prowl, hello! We wanted to tell you that I am carrying!" Cometlast said joyfully.

"WHAT!"

Prowl immediately fainted, a thing that froze Bumblebee, both for fearing he had hurt, and because she had never seen the self-controlled Prowl fainting.

"HAHAAHHA! JUST LIKE US!" Blitwing laughed in his Random mode, which caused the other four robots to glare him.

"What is the matter Milord, are you ill?" Seafoam's voice was heard out of the door, and a blue turbo fox too entered quickly and immediately went to sniff Prowl.

"Ah Seafoam, it's only an emotion, Cometblast told us that she is carrying, help me with him please… down Aki, down, please Seafoam help me with her!" she added, seeing that the turbo-fox had began jumping around her and Prowl.

"How embarrassing" Outback said, but finally Prowl came back online, and congratulated Jazz warmly.

"I really did not expect this, Jazz: I wish you all the good luck in the world, for this fact. Be good Aki I am fine!"

The servant took the turbofox and began to stroke her, which calmed the animal. Prowl in the meanwhile stood up helped by his Bondmate, and they both smiled to their friends.

Blackarachnia and Blitzwing had escaped, Scrapper's and Soundwave's traces were lost, Shockwave had escaped not to be arrested and was hiding in Cybertron, and the two Decepticons could not even call for other ones in the galaxy because they had not the tachyon transmitter of the Elite Guard because the Renegades had managed to take it away. Actually, Starscream was not fond of freeing Megatron, but maybe he had no choice if he and Lugnut needed some help on Earth and maybe Polarius. Some nights before, Starscream was flying over Detroit and had some humans speaking about a Porter C. Powell, a businessman who worked on robots, and once had managed to take successfully his rival Sumdac's business; one of the humans who worked with him was a Prometheus Black who had tried to use studies of biology to defeat Sumdac's robotics and had become a criminal; another one was a Masterson, who built robots that can control other ones. At this point Starscream had understood who this Masterson was, because once professor Sumdac had used a Headmaster unit on the Decepticon. Maybe this human could have powerful enough means to face robots on Cybertron. So that Starscream and Lugnut had decided to try: that night they transformed, flew over Detroit and saw a white limousine; they had learned that these cars were often used by wealthy or important humans, so the two Decepticons followed it, until it stopped in front of Sumdac Tower; the man that went out of the car was called "Mr. Powell" by the chauffeur, so that the two robots looked for nobody to be passing, transformed and immediately showed Powell their project.

"You would like me to follow you on your planet to free one of you from jail?" Powell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lord Megatron is the hero of the Decepticon liberation against the Autobot tyranny!" Lugnut interrupted him.

"Quiet Lugnut, you'll call the humans' attention! Autobots that you in Detroit call heroes exterminated us for hundreds of years and exiled us from Cybertron! Not to speak that little time ago they destroyed this city"

Powell actually remembered this last part, that had lead humans not to trust Autobots like before , Sari Sumdac too had been seen by someone transforming in a robot and destroying buildings . What if even what Starscream was saying was true?

"How shall we go to your planet? And what if I need to go out of any vehicle?"

"We transform in airplanes, and have no problems in flying out of this planet and can contain all the Headmaster units you want. On Cybertron atmosphere contains some oxygen and our living metal interacts with it in a no dangerous way, like on Earth: you will be able to survive like we do on Earth, trust us Powell"

"What advantage could I have if I help you?" the other one continued.

"First of all, we learnt that you work with robots: we will be able to pass you all our knowledge about biology and weapons of our race, for your business and to protect you city from evil Autobots. We easily extract energy in a specific extremely powerful form that we call Energon, from any sources, a form that we will share with your business, with so few credits. And this united to the biology of Autobots will help you against them, one of your colleagues called Prometheus Black did experiments in biology too, it would be useful, wouldn't it?"

"It's true…" Powell answered, reflecting, more and more surprised.

"Besides, we learnt that one of your rivals is someone who betrayed us: our mighty leader Megatron arrived here badly wounded, Isaac Sumdac built him back and then tried to kill him together with our terrible enemies Autobots. Do you think you will accept? You scratch my back and I scratch yours as you say"

Powell reflected.

"Barricade, here is Megatron speaking. Barricade can you hear me?" the Decepticon leader tried to contact one of his soldier by their comm-link

"Barricade here my lord"

"I need you for a special mission. Collect anyone to reach the Trypticon jail and I will tell you secretly the whole thing"

"Very well milord"

"Remember not to speak anyone about this mission, just call who you can to free me and get ready for the Decepticons' revenge. I cannot tell you anything else, I could be discovered"

A mission for Barricade only? What mission could it be, and why only for him? Was Megatron giving a particularly high bounty?


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

Before their meeting with Powell, Lugnut had got off to a flying start, in proposing to attack the space Bridge directly. But Starscream had not agreed: being loyal to Megatron didn't mean being careless and rash, and the two Decepticons had always failed against three Renegades and three Autobots, in all the battles, considering too that Poariusians too were hard fighters, and that another Autobot could arrive by the space Bridge to help Optimus Prime and attack the Decepticons in any moment. Even if Lugnut and Starscream had managed to call Constructicon for help, they did not trust about them: they could have kept with themselves Mixmaster and Scrapper only giving them some oil, only until the two Decepticons ad some; and because of this too, Starscream still feared that they could consider Bulkhead a friend, if Autobots had some good oil too. Autobots could corrupt Constructicons in every moment, and it was a risk that Starscream didn't want to run. Decepticons anyway had lost Mixmaster's and Scrapper's traces. Maybe they had been off lined in the fight against that Headmaster unit.

Soundwave had disappeared and Starscream couldn't detect his trace because Soundwave didn't have a part of All spark in himself; Swindle had surely escaped to Nebulos; Almost all Starscream's clones were in jail on Cybertron. Calling them on Cybertron could be detected by the guards in the jail, and no Decepticons in other planet were available because of the stolen tachyonic transmitter. Lugnut had called Starscream a coward for having rejected all these possibilities, but finally he had agreed. He two decepticons had to do anything alone.

"If we want not to be detected by the Autobots' computer we'll need an organic cover... but something that Polariusians too couldn't detect by their devices... hey what about these rocks? A carbon matter, it can block our trace..." Starscream told, and extended his arms toward a wall of the cave.

"What?" Lugnut asked the seeker to explain. "On our body?"

"Yes, I could have thought it before, we make some powder with the rocks with any machine, we put some oil on us..."

"… and then the powder of rocks" Lugnut finished.

"Exactly"

"If you say that the holo projector will be useless against the Polariusians' devices..." Lockdown said, more to himself that than to them. He had been the only Decepticon that Starscream had managed to contact, having seen him in the wood outside some days before.

"We'll need it anyway on Cybertron: In don't want to risk fighting so many guards at the Bridge, and the road towards the jail is long. We must be safe".

"But Headmaster units then..." Powell began.

"Safe them for the jail and maybe the bridge, we don't know how many guards we'll fine. In the jail too there's a Polarusian Femme Polaroiusians don't fight exactly like us, but have a state-of-the-art technology, for weapons too, we can never be too cautious"

"So, these Polariusans fight less than you but are dangerous anyway?" Masterson tried to understand, and Lockdown nodded.

"Like you that are not a warrior but build powerful robots" he said

"The holograms and cover won't last a lot, diversionary anyway..." Starscream said.

"Make me understand" Powell said" a disguise to avoid Autobots, another one to avoid the other warrior women, another one to send Autobots away from the Space Bridge? And what about the dinosaurs?"

_**Flashback, two days before**_

_Notwithstanding the first meeting with Powell, Starscream had preferred not to begin immediately with Headmaster units, he didn't know if they would give the Decepticons enough time: first, he Starscream wanted them to be more stable in the Cybertroian's bodies and circuits, so that he wanted to upgrade and experiment them. Masterson had insisted about experiment many of his units for his own army, so that Deceptions had to wait to have enough Headmaster units, trying not to force Masterson and to lose his trust. Useful with the Autobots and Renegades, who took the turn in surveying the Space Bridge that was in Megatron's old base in the volcano; but especially, Starscream needed them for the guards to the Cybertronian bridge, that was far from the jail; and for the guards of Trypticon, because surely many of them could come to stop Decepticons that were freeing Megatron._

_The guards would be anyway too many for 3 Decepticons only, and any communication to Decepticons from Earth to Cybertron could be detected by Ultra Magnus' spies. Shockwave's traces too had been lost: the first time he had attacked and badly wounded Ultra Magnus, in a way or another Autobots had managed to capture him and put him in jail, but Shockwave had managed to escape 2 orb cycles later, and now he was contacting less his fellow Decepticons on Cybertron and Earth, not to risk to be arrested again._

_Lugnut, two days after the first meeting with Powell, had causally said "we are really alone and with tied servos, but I don't give up... heh if Blackarachnia to hadn't stuck to Autobots and those stupid metal beasts that hate robots..." and here the giant had had the idea of making Dinobots help them._

"_Yes, a good idea", Starscream had answered, "They are powerful as Masterson's machines, but stupid too, and would help us". But how to avoid Blackarachnia? She would tell dinobots not to trust Decepticons, and Dinobot considered her a friend, they would listen to her. If Lugnut and Starscream had managed to make Blackarachnia shut up, or even killed her, they would have dangerously lost the Dinobots' trust. And how to bring those beasts to Detroit? Blackarachnia never went to help Autobots in town: partly because she coudn't swim, partly because she feared that humans and Autobots would harm her, as a Techno-Organic and a former Decepticon. She wouldn't be able to reach Dinobots if they had gone to the landscape, and she wouldn't interfere with the Decepticons' plan; but swoop could only fly and a Dinobots only wouldn't be enough against 6 Autobots and Polariusians enemies; and all the Dinobots couldn't swim, so that they wouldn't be able to go to Detroit to keep the 6 robots busy, while the Deceticons went to the bridge. Bringing the dinobots on the Decepticons' back was of discussion: "Too big; and they hate vehicles that transform in robots, if they see us transforming, they will attack us, and farewell to the plan"_

_Lugnut had thought anyway to keep the contact with Powell anyway, and if the technology of headmaster units was useful, better to take advantage of them. Giving the human some information of biology of Cybertronians to fit the Headmaster units to the robots' bodies could be a good beginning, so that the upgraded units would keep in a more stable way and longer on the bodies. And a small sacrifice of energon form the Decepticons' supplies, they would give Powell and Masterson enough energy to work on the new units out of the humans' eyes._

_To Starscream, the idea of using powerful but silly Dinobots was too interesting too to give it up, and when Lugnut had accepted the idea of upgrading the Headmaster units, Starscream had even another idea: an upgrading on Dinobots. The seeker, who before the war was a scientist, thought to give the Dinobots something to swim. They were simpler machines that the Cybertronian's bodies, so that maybe it wouldn't be too difficult too._

_So, a week after the first meeting with Powell, a night Lugnut had flown to leave some Energon cubes in front of Powell's garage, and some instructions about how using them on certain Terrestrial machines. Starscream, instead, had gone to dinobot Island and, luckily, had found the Dinobots awake. He had told them not to awake Blackarachnia, because he wanted to make her a good surprise, and they had followed him in a cave on the bottom of the crater._

_"I Swoop say no: cars and trucks bad, cars and trucks that turn in robots even worse!"_

_"Airplanes that turn in robots too?" Starscream had wondered, and swoop had heard him_

_"I Swoop not know"_

_"Auto-bot cars and trucks no airplanes" Grimlock had said_

_"Lower, Grimlock" Starscream had said "cars and trucks, but what about airplanes?"_

_"I not know" they had said. Ah, an advantage for Starscream. "Fossil eaters evil, cars and trucks eat fossils, cars and truck eat Dinobots"_

_"But ship and airplanes don't eat fossils, airplanes like me and ships are different" Starscream had added._

_"Ships and airplanes no fossil eaters?" the Dinobots had asked, looking at each other._

_"No they haven't. And I'm an airplane, can you see my wings? Do cars, trucks, Autobots have wings? No, they haven't. Airplanes do, Airplanes are different."_

_The Dinobots looked at him. They seemed persuaded by his words._

_"Now, listen to me. You train to fight, don't you? With your friend spider lady, and trees. But this is the matter: always with them. But they aren't cars and trucks, they are not like real cars and trucks" If you always train here, where there are no cars and trucks, your training is always the same should fight against real fossil eaters to grow better"_

_"We stopped Autobot once. Autobot wanted to steal spider lady from Grimlock" griomlock said, speaking about when he had seen Blackarachnia hugging Optimus._

_"But what about cars and trucks?"_

_"No, me Grimlock never seen cars and trucks anymore"_

_"Then listen. If you want to traon with cars and trucks, you must go to the mainland. You must sail like ships you can fight, but you can't sail can you?"_

_"No, me Swoop can fly, me Swoop can't sail like ships, spider lady can't sail like ships"_

_"Me Snarl can't sail like ships"_

_"Me Grimlock can't sail like ships"_

_"Can you see these" Starscream said, and took some boat propellers out of his subspace "Using these, you can sail, let me put them on you, it's difficult to do... be still"_

_Starscream put them some stasis cuffs, opened the Dinobots' surface panels and thank his science acknowledge he examined their circuits of movement: he managed to modify them so that they could control the propellers he installed. "When she will see that you can sail, she will be content, she will think even higher of you. Believe me, it will useful to her too: if she tries to hit you while you are sailing, you will be more difficult to hit. So, it will be funnier"_

_Grimlock had smiled: he wanted Blackarachnia to like him._

_**End of flashback**_

"Ah here's the matter" Masterson said. "What about the Headmaster units actually?"

So, the following night, Starscream had luckily managed to reach Powell in his office, hidden by the darkness, and had begun to teach him and Headmaster how to use Energon on the machines that Masterson used to build his units, not to overload the machines. After some nights, in which they visited Powell to control the work (covered themselves with some oil and rock powder), Starscream, Lugnut and Lockdown, had begun to teach Dinobots to sail, for a couple of hours every night. The Decepticons switched on the projector that Prowl and Bulkhead had once put on the crater, and they formed an image of the sleeping Dinobots, not to make Blackarachnia see them ("to hide your friends the surprise until you are ready"). Decepticons hid themselves near the shore, ordered to Dinobots to transform in their dinosaur form, push the propellers out, go into the water, and move the propellers in a certain way, always near the shore. On Dinobots, they projected a hologram of waves, not to make any approaching ship, boat or airplane see anything; if any vehicle came ahead, Decepticons ordered Dinobots to silently sail a little far, because "ships and boats were good, but they could cause accidents" The training would last until the dinobots would be able to control their propellers perfectly.

_**Polarius, 6 months later**_

Jazz and her servo in servo, what a pleasure! Comet hugged her Bond mate, who watched her with a smug smile, and stroked her high abdomen. Hos servo wasn't withe, but dark gray. How strange.

"You are mine, and your Creations are mine by right" Jazz said. But his voice wasn't the same as usual Cometblast raised his eyes to look at him. A light gray face no visor, two red optics...

"Megatron!" she screamed.

The Decepticon pressed hardly a hand on her spark, and then passed hardly on her abdomen and the other one on her neck as to kiss her violently. "Soon we'll be together Novablast.

"AAAAAAH!"

With a scream, Cometblast found herself in darkness. She was sitting on her berth and wore only her pelvic and chassis armor. How, a moment before she had all her armor on...

"Comet what's happening?"

Jazz, naked but his pelvic and chassis plates as she was, sat on the berth, switched the bed lamp and took servos. "Comet you screamed, did you hurt?"

"MEGATRON AWAY FROM... Jazz is that you?"

"Zat nightmare again?"

The light of the berthroom switched on and "Jazz, Comet, vat's te matter?" Blitzwing called, sleepily going inside, followed by Outback, they both without part of their armor.

"Oh guys I'm sorry, that nightmare again" Comet answered. Already some nights before, when she and Jazz had gong to recharge after a sweet interface, she had dreamt Jazz that transformed in Megatron. What does it mean, Comet had wondered.

"Be calm Comet" Outback said "it was a nightmare only, just because Ratchet told you that we are in a war again... here, close your optics, try to relax..."

Cometblast obeyed. Yes, maybe it was because of Ratchet; after all, Megatron had tried to seize her the first time. So that until the war was continuing, any depticon could try to harm her as an ally of Autobots. But when she had arrived on Polarius, nothing traumatizing had happened to her.

"trust me Comet, on Polariuz we're zafe from Megatron, he never approached to Polariuz" Blitzwing added, in his Icy mode but still sees his sister's worried face, he passed in his Random mode, maybe to make her laugh and comfort her, maybe unconsciously to cool down "Megatron vouldn't like the idea of approaching you az zoon az he iz out of jail, not in Polariuz, he hatez organicz az Sentinel doez!"

"Oh, shut up" Outback answered, worried herself. This was not a valid reason. Megatron looked down on Terrestrials, because they were smaller and weaker of Cybertronians and had a less state-of-the-art technology than Cybertronians, and he considered humans annoying because they were allies of Autobots. But unlike sentinel and other Cybertronians, Megatron didn't fear humans as organic beings so much he didn't even try to touch them: the proof was the fact that he had kept Isaac Sumdac as a prisoner for much time to make him build a Space Bridge before Renegades arrived on Earth.

"Sorry I'm exaggerating..." Cometblast answered.

"Calm down Comet, here, here the old technique we always use, since when you had nightmares once? Here..." Jazz said, still holding her servos and sitting Indian style on the berth, imitated by her.

Comet's pregnancy was at 6th month, and it seemed that the twin Sparklings had no problems. The medic that supervised Comet had informed her that twins could give problems during pregnancy: they could not grow enough; they could cause and excessive increase of energon in their mother's body, that could impair her biologic functions (Ratchet once had told her that something similar happened with the pregnant human women's blood pressure, an illness called "pre-eclampsia"),they could grow in an asymmetrical way because some abnormal connections between the systems of transport of Energon could form between the Sparklings. Then, Cometblast had to be carefully controlled every orb cycle.

"Wow" Comet had said "Mother had always her problems with Megatron haunting her, because he didn't want her and Father to her Spaklings during the war: think is a medic could have told her all these problems…"

But the medic, calmly, had told her that he had controlled her with all his abilities: he had visited her carefully every orb cycle, controlled always how much Energon and metals she had, how much she exercised, and it seemed that the sparklings had no problems.

Because of her pregnancy, Cometblast had had to give up dojo, which now consisted only in a light training and meditation: this was a little annoying, and together with this, she had become moody, as many Femmes were in pregnancy, because of physiological changes. But Jazz, thank the meditation techniques that Yoketron had taught him, had managed to comfort a Comet and helped her in facing the tense moments, and even that nightmare that had been recurring for some nights. Comet had wondered if the nightmare was due to the worry that Ratchet had told her, because he feared Decepticons to take their revenge on Cometblast too, for Blitzwing's treason.

Mah, maybe she was exaggerating in being afraid, Comet told herself at the end of mediation: Megatron had been in jail for a stellar cycle and half now, and had not escaped yet; Decepticons had not freed him yet, either because didn't care too much of Megatron like come did Starscream, or because they thougth that they had no chances, if Megatron himself that was so strong and powerful had been arrested. She only said goodnight to Blitzwing and Outback.

On the Earth it was late in the morning. In that moment, Rouge and Bulkhead were surveying the space bridge that Renegades had built back in Megatron's old base, which was destroyed and secretly built again by Optimus and other Autobots.

Ratchet and Clearstar were sleeping in the abandoned factory where Autobots and Renegades lived, after having surveyed the bridge the night before. At the moment only Azure, Second in command of Renegades and Optimus Prime were awake in the base, and were training to fight, with their axe and sword, keeping an audio towards their computer.

"Optimus, an Allspark energy trace in the north-west of part of Detroit!" Azure said, looking at the computer that was launching a particular sound. Are they any shards of Allspark?" Optimus said while, nearly without realizing it, he was switching the TV on. He often did this, thinking that the news bulletin of humans could give the Autobots and Renegades further information.

"Our reporters are signaling a severe attack by robotic dinosaurs that once already had to do with Autobots, in the north-west zone of Detroit in the quarter…"

"Dinobots attacking? But Optimus, didn't you and your teammates told them once that you, robots like you vehicles and humans are not evil?" Azure asked, astonished.

"Hurry, let's transform and roll out!" Optimus said, he turning in his fire truck form and Azure in a S.W.A.T. vehicle like Bulkhead and they run out of the base.

It took several minutes to them to reach the attacked zone, because the traffic was awful: at a certain point of the street, vehicles were stopped and crowding, forming a or even hitting each other, forming a traffic-jam, so that Optimus and Azure wondered if there were some wounded or, worse, dead humans; many other machines were changing their directions and run in the opposite direction of the two robots, as fast as they could. Azure and Optimus saw a huge cloud of smoke and fire behind the traffic-jam. Because of the time they were spending in the traffic, they feared they would not arrive in time to do anything for that fire: they had the possibility to transform, to run and jump in a more easy way, but they be were afraid too they would crush the cars that were still running towards them, like a charge of bisons. Maybe even activating Optimus' siren could be dangerous: they could have the road free, but vehicles were too many in the streets, and Azure feared that, to leave the two big robots pass, they risked to hit each other, jeopardizing the life of humans.

"We can't call anyone at the base, they would have the same problem of us, I'm afraid we must do anything by ourselves" Optimus shouted, to make himself be heard over the horns of the cars. "But what's the matter, are Dinobot really mad?"

"Ah Primus look what a fire it is, let's hope nobody hurt!, " Azure cried out more and more worried "Optimus, the police!"

Optimus recognized the noise of sirens, and saw that the traffic was going a little better, just to allow Captain Fanzone's car pass, followed by some cars, S.W.A.T. vehicles, fire trucks and ambulances.

"Prime! I've just heard Fanzone, Dinobots are attacking a mall..."

"I already know Ratchet, by the news, Azure and I are nearly arrived, don't move in the meanwhile!"

"Roger"

All the vehicles, followed later by Optimus and Azure stopped at the parking of a mall where dinobots had burned a line of cars, shouting "Take this fossil eaters, Dinobots destroy fossil eaters!" People, not far from machines, were screaming by fear, calling for help and running away; out of the parking there were many reversed vehicles that sure dinobots had hit while they were running towards the mall. The three robots were arguing.

"Me Grimnlock destroy wall!"

"No, I Snarl say only fossil eaters, wall no fossil eater!"

So, until that moment they had destroyed vehicles only, now they were discussing about attacking the mall too-.

"All the armour towards the robots!" Fanzone ordered with his megaphone.

"Wait Captain there's us too! Optimus, the fire" Azure said, transforming. Quickly, Optimus activated his fire extinguisher.

Quickly, Optimus activated his fire extinguisher on the burning parking, while Azure, to gather some time, unsheathed her sword, kept her behind not to make the Dinobots think badly immediately, and run towards the Dinobots, jumping not to crush the frightened people that were running in the parking.

"Stop Grimlock, what's the matter with you?" the Femme began, trying not to put her sword ahead, but, seeing that they didn't obey: they only turned towards her and said "Auto-bots evil! You Auto-bot!"

"Man, be careful or you'll crush the vehicles!" Fanzone shouted.

"Wait Captain!" said Optimus transforming and putting his axe ahead, and joint the fight. "Stop stop attacking the cars!"

Nothing happened, and it seemed that Azure was going to put her sword ahead, because she was threatened, so Optimus activated his extinguisher on Dinobots: they tried to take the foam away and stopped for a while.

"Stop, stop what's the matter with you? Vehicles didn't do anything to you, why are you doing this?" Azure said

"And how did they manage to arrive here?" Optimus asked.

"You Femme transforming in car, you evil, cars and trucks are evil, cars and trucks that transform I robots worse even!"

"What are you saying? Do you remember prowl and Bulkhead? Prowl and Bulkhead are robots that transform in cars, and they were good to you!"

"Prowl robot transforming in car, Prowl good?" then Swoop said.

"Auto-bot evil, plane-bot good" said Snarl.

"Plane-bot? What does it mean?" Optimus said, reaching Azure.

"Plane-bots taught Dinobots sailing, plane-bots helped Dinobots, plane-bots good, Auto-bots no!" Grimlock answered.

"Taught sailing?" Azure ad Fanzone said together. Optimus' comm-link in the meanwhile went on

"Optimus, what's happening? From the island I saw the over your city" it was Elita-One, "I went to see Dinobots and they didn't move when I greeted them, they were holograms. I didn't find the real ones in the island, what does it mean? Did you or the humans take them on the landscape by ship for some reason? Or did they somehow manage to arrive on the landscape"

"Spider lady!" Grimlock said "Dinobot did spider lady nice surprise: Dinobot learnt sailing like ships ad boats that are good, Dinobots better and stronger!"

"Sailing? How..." Elita answered

"We screw propellers! We stronger" said Grimlock smiling, surprising everybody because of his words.

"Screw propellers?" Azure said "But who...". In the meanwhile, Fanzone was speaking to someone by the transmitter of his car. And in thet momet, azure got the same news as Fanzone by her comm-link, from Ratchet.

"Azure!" the medic called in the Femme's comm-link "the news bulletin has just awaken me, it spoke of a car that ran towards the periphery of Detroit, policemen that were surveying the road tried to stop it for exceeding the speed limit, but it disappeared from their sight just later. Listen me, it's Lockdown, I recognized his model and colors, maybe he hid by a hologram when he realized that policemen were pursuing him, he's running towards the hideout of the Space Bridge.


End file.
